vanilla_wowfandomcom-20200223-history
Eviscerate
Eviscerate is the first finishing move a rogue learns. It's an instant damage ability that can be used to finish monsters off or take a big chunk out of them. Notes The basic Eviscerate damage calculation formula: Modifier = Attack Power * (Number of Combo Points used * 0.03) Eviscerate = (Base Damage Minimum + Modifier) up to (Base Damage Maximum + Modifier) Critical Eviscerate = Eviscerate Damage Range * 2 Note that the Base Damage Minimum and Base Damage Maximum also depend on the number of combo points and can be looked up in the table below. Example A rogue with 1000 attack power using 5 combo points of Eviscerate Rank 9 will have a damage range of: Modifier = 1000 * (5 * 0.03) = 150 Eviscerate = (904 + 150) up to (1012 + 150) = 1054 up to 1162 damage Critical Eviscerate = 2108 up to 2324 damage *The 5 piece bonus of the Madcap's Outfit reduces the Energy cost of Eviscerate by 5, for a total of 30. *The 5 piece bonus of the Deathdealer's Embrace Armor Set increases the damage of your Eviscerate by 15%. *The 6 piece bonus of the Bonescythe Armor Set reduces the threat generated from your Eviscerate. *The 8 piece bonus of the Bonescythe Armor Set gives your Eviscerate a chance per combo point to reveal a flaw in your opponent's armor, granting a 100% critical hit chance for your next Backstab, Sinister Strike, or Hemorrhage. *The 2 piece bonus of the Deathmantle Set increases the damage of your Envenom and Eviscerate abilities by 40 per combo point. Cataclysm table Eviscerate is available at level 3 for . Improvements *Improved Eviscerate increases the damage done from eviscerate by 7/14/20%. *Aggression increases the damage done from eviscerate by 3/6/9/12/15%. *Glyph of Eviscerate increases its critical strike chance by 10%. Tips and tactics *Use with Sinister Strike from early levels to build up combo points and then Eviscerate for the kill. *Eviscerate's damage is completely independent of your main hand weapon's damage range and speed, though it is slightly modified by your attack power. *Usually, it is beneficial use one or more combo points for Slice and Dice followed by Eviscerate, Envenom, or Rupture. On bosses and other mobs which live long enough, alternate between Slice and Dice and the other finishing move in order to keep Slice and Dice up 100% of the time and use leftover combo points for Eviscerate, Envenom, or Rupture. *Unless the mob is immune to bleeds or will die within 10 seconds, Rupture will always do more damage than Eviscerate no matter what your talents or gear. Even with all possible poisoning talents, Envenom provides more damage than Eviscerate ONLY as the final finishing move of a relatively long fight, when there's time to put up 5 stacks of Deadly Poison, but the stack will not have time to tick out. Otherwise, the additional damage does not outweigh the need to restack the poison. This is no longer true as Envenom does not remove the stacks of Deadly Poison that are on the target. References External links Patch changes Category:Rogue abilities